Dumbo to the Circusland
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Walt Disney Pictures "Dumbo" Cast: *Dumbo as Himself *Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself *Mrs. Jumbo as Herself *The Ringmaster as Himself *Three Boys and Girls Orchestrated Flut as Themselves *Casey Junior as Himself *Casey Junior's Circus Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose as Themselves *Kermit the Frog as Himself *Simba as Himself *Tod as Himself *Bagheera as Himself *Scrooge McDuck as Himself *Eilonwy as Herself *Anna as Herself *June as Herself *Isabella Garcia Shapiro as Herself *Wendy Darling as Herself *Mr. Stork as Himself *Bears as Themselvses *Kangaroos as Themselvses *Hippopotamus as Themselvses *Tigers as Themselvses *Giraffes as Themselvses *Boys and Girls as Themselvses *The Gopssing Elephants as Themselves *Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself *Lions as Themselvses *Roundabouts Men as Themselves *Gorillas as Themselvses *The Bend as Themselves *Trix Rabbit as Himself *Other Boys as Themselves *Smitty the Bully as Himself *The Ringmaster Guards as Themselves *Other Elephants as Themselves *Three Cats as Themselvses *Three Dogs as Themselvses *Joe the Janitor as Himself *The 3 Ed as Themselves *Jane Banks as Herself *Michael Banks as Himself *Carrie as Herself *Charlie as Himself *Paul as Himself *Joe as Himself *Audience Screaming as Themselves *Train Engineer as Himself *Duck as Themselves *Lulu as Herself *Brock as Himself *Jenny as Herself *Misty as Herself *Ash Ketchum as Himself *Pikachu as Himself *Monkeys as Themselvses *Hyneas as Themselvses *Ostriches as Themselvses *Iago as Himself *The Powerpuff Girls as Themselves *Candace Flynn as Herself *Stacy Hirano as Herself *Jenny Brown as Herself *Mandy as Herself *Eliza Fletcher as Herself *Vanessa Doofennshmirtz as Herself *Snow White as Herself *Adama Lopez as Herself *Melissa Chase as Herself *Sarah Murphy as Herself *Grizzy Bear as Themselvses *Mouse as Themselvses *Bunny as Themselvses *Kitty as Themselvses *Horse as Themselvses *Bird as Themselvses *Ape as Themselvses *Elephant as Themselvses *Walrus as Themselvses *Pig as Themselvses *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants, Heffalumps and Woozles and Firebird as Themselves *Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves *Thomas and Friends Tomy as Themselves *Slim Jim Larry as Himself *Jane Darling Nice Feet as Herself *Tinker Bell as Himself *Chip 'n' Dale Two Sock as Themselves *Rainbow Fireside Girls Golden Couch as Themselves *Princess Jasmine as Herself *Rajah the Tiger as Himself *Ludwig Von Drake as Himself Scene: #Opening Credits / ("Dumbo's Circus") #"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #Flute Tutor #The Circus Train Moves On Rasberry Screencaps on Kermit the Frog Golden Screencaps on Tod Purple Screencaps on Simba Blue Screencaps on Bagheera Green Screencaps on Scrooge McDuck #Violet Screencaps on Anna Gray Screencaps on Eilonwy Yellow Screencaps June Orange Screencaps on Isabella and Red Screencaps on Wendy Darling ("Casey Junior") #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo "Is Casey Junior" Reprise #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song of the Roustabouts") Circus Parade #Trix Cereal Circus Commercial #A Bath For Dumbo #Eleven As (1994) #"Over at the Meadow" #Mrs. Jumbo In Solitary Confinement #Dumbo Meets A New Friend #"Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" Rainbow Screencaps #Ed and Eddy "We a Few Good Friend" Animal Parade Thomas and Friends #Jane Banks Michael Banks, Carrie, Charlie, Paul, Hayley Mills, Susan Evers and Pollyanna Carnival and Circus #The Circus Is Coming To Town #A Pyramid of Pachyderms & Pyramid Fall #The Aftermath #"Conjunction Junction" #"Quack Quack Quack" #Seymore Smoke - Gilbert Gottfried PSA for Fire Safety #Dumbo's Disgrace #Dumbo Visits His Mother Circus Children ("Baby Mine") #Twleve Girls Circus Restraunt #"You Don't Have To Be A Grizzly" and "Clowns Song" Medley #Dumbo Gets The Hiccups #"Let the Sunshine In", "I Bring You A Song", "We Wish You Merry Christmas", "Inside A House That is Hunted", "Pink Elephants On Parade", "Heffalumps and Woozles" & Firebird 7 Medley #Intermission Up A Tree #"When I See An Elephant Fly" #Dumbo Flies! "When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise) #Tomy Thomas and Friends Commercial #Slim Jim Larry #Dumbo's Surprise Newspaper #Pink Jane Darling Feet Sit Red Chair Tinker Bell, Yellow Chip 'n' Dale Two Gray Sock Bounce Turquoise Rainbow Fireside Girls Golden Couch Violet Jasmine and Rajah Tiger Talk and Light Brown Ludwig Von Drake "When I See An Elephant Fly" Finale #End Credits "Pink Elephants on Parade" and "We Gonna Fly" / Cartoon Pizza Logo / Nelvana Logo Gallery: Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as Himself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg Dumbo Green Coach.jpg Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png KermitTMM.JPG| Tod.png| Young simba lion king.png| Bagheera_in_The_Jungle_Book.jpg| Scrooge4.png| Anna Render.png| Princess Eilonwy.jpg| 500px-(June) 2.png Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg| Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Herself Timothy mouse balloon.png Joe-0.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg Smitty (Dumbo).jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Giraffes Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-197.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-183.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4615.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4651.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1747.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg| Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg| John Darling-0.jpg Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1711.jpg Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law).png| Scrappy flies above the clowns..png Pink Elephant Dream.png Crows (Dumbo).jpg Jane.jpg|Jane Darling Feet Up Life Sit Down Red Chair as Herself Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Rainbow Colorful Fireside Girls as Themselvses Rajah in Aladdin.jpg|Rajah as Himself Ludwig Von Drake in DuckTales.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as Himself Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof